1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is in the field of human hair conditioners to make such hair more manageable.
The invention, which utilizes novel compounds, relates to a process for conditioning human hair especially, although not necessarily after waving. It relates also to compositions containing the novel compounds. More particularly, it relates to certain water soluble isothiuronium salts and to the utility of such salts as hair conditioners.
2. RELATED ART
A technique of hair treatment involving the introduction of nonpolar residues into the hair structure has been reported by Hall and Wolfram, J. Soc. Cosmet. Chem., 28 231 (1977). This work was based on an earlier report that the wet mechanical properties of reduced keratin fibers could be restored without crosslinking by incorporating high molecular weight alkyl-monohalides into the fiber structure. (See British Patent 2,197,887). Successful mechanical recovery of alkylated fibers was attributed to the hydrophobic interactions between alkyl moieties. Qualitatively similar effects can be achieved by introducing other alkyl hydrophobic groups into keratin as reported in U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,679. These effects were achieved by assuming a reduction in the water content and thus increased viscosity of the keratin protein. These compounds are, however, partially to completely insoluble in water. The reagents were suspended in aqueous media or dissolved in organic solvents to be utilized in treating hair keratin.
None of these procedures have been completely satisfactory and much effort has been expended seeking improved hair conditioners, especially durable hair conditioners which will remain effectively in human hair despite repeated washings.